A moment like this
by lentejoncita
Summary: Spoilers 5x06 y 5x07


_A moment like this_

La inquietud no le permitía conciliar el sueño. La cama parecía cada segundo más vacía, y ya no sabía como colocar la pierna. Era absurdo, no tenía ninguna razón para aquel desasosiego. Los casos estaban resueltos, y su vida continuaba transcurriendo con monotonía. Bueno, o de eso intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Desde que descubrió los planes de Cuddy para ser madre había tratado por todos los medios de disuadirla. Sabía que no era lo mejor. Tal vez, para ella. Tal vez, para él. Su egoísmo siempre ganaba, de eso no había duda. Pero justo ahora, instantes después que Wilson llamase para decirle que la madre biológica de Joy no iba a renunciar a su bebé, se sentía miserable. Y ¿a caso no era absurdo sentirse miserable, cuando se consigue lo que se desea?

Desde la muerte de Amber todo había cambiado, porque en definitiva, la muerte lo cambia todo. Pero se supone que él era hierático, así lo había sido siempre. Las preguntas sin respuesta se acumulaban en su mente. Y eso no era algo que sucediese habitualmente, él siempre tenía respuesta para todo. Los minutos pasaban y el nerviosismo se acrecentaba. No sabía que hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo. Tampoco sabía el qué, pero algo estaba fuera de control. Y eso era lo que realmente el gran Gregory House no podía soportar, que algo escapase de su control.

Lo había tenido, lo había tenido, lo había tenido…

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Lisa Cuddy una y otra vez, mientras observaba la pared amarilla. Un amarillo que la asfixiaba y hasta le dolía. Un amarillo que gritaba a pleno pulmón, y cortaba con la dureza del cristal. Un amarillo desolador. Los muebles y muñecos la golpeaban una y otra vez en su esperanza. Un silencio ensordecedor que le espetaba que nunca sería madre. Ya era demasiado tarde. Las heridas, eran demasiado profundas, era hora de aceptarlo, no era su destino tener un hijo. Lo tenía claro, lo había asumido. Y entonces ¿Por qué lloraba cada vez que recordaba a su Joy? Era suya, fue suya, ya no lo era, volvía a estar sola.

Lloraba desconsolada sin poder remediarlo, rogando que las lágrimas cesasen porque los ojos le dolían, pero todavía más el corazón. Lo que más le derrumbaba era saber que todas las ilusiones, esperanzas y esfuerzos puestos durante los últimos años, se apagaban. No podía soportarlo más. A día de hoy mandaría a la tomar viento su pomposo empleo, y ser supuestamente una triunfadora, lo dejaría todo por tener familia y no sentirse tan sola, cada día. Podía salvar vidas, podía ayudar a salvar vidas, pero ¿quién la salvaba a ella? Dolía demasiado, tenía que desistir. Pero aún así no era capaz de dejar de llorar ni tampoco, de mirar la pared recién pintada, que le restregaba una vida que tenía por delante, y que había acabado antes de empezar.

Ya no sabía si lloraba por ella, o por Joy. Si lloraba porque el ser madre, que para cualquier otra mujer era algo sencillo, para ella se había convertido en una quimera, y cada vez se alejaba más. Primero desistió de buscar un hombre. Las citas eran cada vez peores, y ninguno podía retenerla por mucho tiempo. Después se rindió con la búsqueda del donante idóneo. Ni que decir tiene que ella tenía bien claro quien podía ser, pero su cobardía le impidió pedirlo. Otra vez más, la fecundación in vitro la venció, tantos óvulos sin arraigar, tantos predictors negativos, ya no podía más. Y cuando al fin, veía luz entre tanta oscuridad, le arrebataban prácticamente de los brazos a su niña. ¿Por qué Dios se había ensañado tanto con ella? Y no había nadie, nadie allí para consolarla, jamás se había sentido tan inmensamente sola.

Tal vez, alcanzar un sueño no es tan sencillo como dicen las canciones…

Se sentía idiota delante de la puerta de su casa sin si quiera llamar a la puerta. Pero tampoco sabía que decir si ella abría. Si fuera él, se habría emborrachado, puesto hasta las cejas de lo primero que hubiera pillado, y no abriría, pero ella no era como él, y menos mal. No podía imaginar cómo se sentía ella. Su dolor, no era como el de los demás. Al fin decidió llamar, tal vez podría reconfortarla, o hacer algo que la hiciese sonreír.

Los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos de la decana abrieron la puerta. Normalmente se habría fijado en la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero la crueldad del dolor que vislumbraba en sus ojos era mayor que cualquier otra distracción.

-_No es buen momento para regodearte.-_ ¿Qué es lo que se dice en estos casos? ¿Qué dices cuando sientes que la vida se te ha escapado en un segundo, y a partir de ese momento todo carece de sentido?

-_Hay más bebes en el océano. El mundo está lleno de adolescentes que cabalgan sin montura._

Ella todavía no entendía muy bien qué hacía él allí. Llevaba toda la semana diciéndole que no sería capaz de ser madre, ¿y ahora venía a consolarla? Debía darle una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, nadie más iba a preocuparse por ella. No sabía que era peor, si estar totalmente sola, o que sólo le importase a House. Se sinceró.

-_No. Se acabó. No puedo pasar por esto otra vez_.

Y pronunciar en voz alta y clara lo que ella misma había asumido volvía a golpearla. Porque cuando un pensamiento se convierte en palabra, que otra persona escucha, ya es una idea que se va a llevar acabo. Así que, en términos reales, acababa de aceptar que jamás sería madre oficialmente, y por tanto, que permanecería sola. Eso que tantas veces le criticaba a él. Pero él al menos, había escogido a la soledad. La soledad, la había escogido a ella, ni siquiera era su decisión.

_-¿Te rindes? ¿Cómo abandonaste la fecundación in vitro? _

Ella se rendía. Ella se rendía. Y él no podía hacer nada, más bien, podría tener culpa de que no siguiera luchando. Pero él nunca la vio rendirse, jamás abatida hasta el punto de sacar la bandera blanca, con nada. Le había soportado a él. Hasta el día de hoy, había tratado de buscar más humanidad en él. Buscaba soluciones para hacer felices a todos. Luchó desde el comienzo, hasta llegar a ser lo que era. Pero cuando se trataba de ella. ¿Se rendía? Cuddy, nunca se rendía. Y de pronto, se sintió perdido. Como si todo aquello en lo que creía se hubiera diluido. Si ella claudicaba, ya todo podía suceder.

-_Sí, igual que en eso._ – ni siquiera deseaba pelear.

-_Ves, has vuelto a hacerlo._ – pero al menos sonrió. Y ser capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en su abatido rostro, le hizo pensar en algo que la devolviese a la lucha.

-_Está muy mal, habrías sido una gran madre_. – dijo sincero y convencido de sus palabras.

No lo podía creer. Iba a estallar. Él, que le había hecho sentir que sería incapaz de ser madre. Él, que con sus palabras le había hecho plantearse si tenía razón. Él, que podía hacerla sentir feliz y desgraciada con una sola frase. Él, ¡¿pero como osaba?! Ahora que por fin había conseguido su objetivo, iba a mofarse de ella. Ya había sufrido bastante, estaba harta de él.

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta! Cuando deseaba tener un bebé, me dijiste que apestaría como madre. Ahora que lo he perdido, me dices que hubiera sido una gran madre. ¿Por qué necesitas negarlo todo? _

Podría haberle gritado más, haberle insultado más, haberle intimidado más, pero estaba herida y frustrada. Tan sólo podía reprocharle lo que más le dolía: sus palabras.

Él, sin embargo, se quedó desconcertado. No previó aquella reacción por parte de la decana. Tampoco había previsto que él se sentiría así. El dolor de ser un miserable, la frustración de verla a ella derramar lágrimas. Todo volvía a estar fuera de control. Ni siquiera podía encontrar en un recóndito hueco de su cerebro una respuesta mordaz. Tan sólo veía su propio rostro reflejado en los ojos vidriosos de ella acompañando al desolador dolor. Y sintió compasión de ella. Y sintió lastima de él mismo. Y sintió lo que llevaba sintiendo demasiado tiempo y le empujaba hacia ella. Y sintió que ya no podía hacer nada más, que deseaba consolarla fuera como fuera.

-_No lo sé._

"_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss.  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this."*_

Acto seguido de que las palabras escapasen de su boca en un susurro rápido y casi inaudible, se estaba acercando a ella. Cuddy le recibió sin pensar, atrapando su rostro para que el beso fuese más intenso. Y mientras se besaban, no había nada más. No existía el dolor, el mañana o el pasado. Se besaban y eso era lo que importaba.

La piel se erizaba a cada segundo que sus labios jugueteaban con los de ella. No recordaba que esa mujer tuviese tanta pasión dentro, aunque tampoco la recordaba de sí mismo. Ella se sentía desorientada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó a si misma una milésima de segundo, pero el calor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su barba y las caricias de sus labios, le hicieron dejar de pensar. Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo.

El aire les obligó a alejarse. Y conforme sus bocas se alejaban, la realidad volvía a la estancia. El aire, que había sido su aliado, ahora les separaba cada vez más. Sus ojos se miraban intensamente. Ambos rememoraban el beso. Los labios todavía sentían la boca del otro. Pero él la había besado por pena, pensaba ella. Y ella le había besado por desesperación, calculaba él, si se quedaba podía aprovecharse, estaba deprimida y débil y acostarse con ella no sería difícil, pero él no quería eso, no así, no con ella. Tan sólo atinó a decir: _Buenas noches_. Y se marchó.

Cerró la puerta sin entender qué había sucedido. ¿Por qué sus actos no habían seguido los firmes dictados de su cerebro? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho? ¿Por qué no era capaz de salir del porche y volver a casa? ¿Por qué le dolía verla sufrir? ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? Pero… la había besado. Y esto es como los síntomas, nunca mienten.

Ella todavía no había reaccionado, cuando él ya cruzaba el umbral de su casa, y tan sólo atinó a repetir con la misma cadencia similares palabras. No sabía por qué había ocurrido aquello. No se arrepentía. No se alegraba. Simplemente no lo entendía. Durante años soñó que ellos podrían ser algo. Alguna vez, fue más que posible. Incluso intimaron lo suficiente como para tener algo similar a una relación. Pero ya no esperaba nada de él, y sin embargo, sólo él había ido. Y la había besado. Tal vez el ensañamiento que la vida estaba teniendo con ella, podría verse recompensado. Porque siempre que se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. O eso pensaba ella.

Respiró hondo, durante segundos había escapado del dolor. Ahora debía volver a su jaula amarilla.

La noche se hizo interminable en la casa del nefrólogo. Siempre tratando de descubrir las intrigas personales de sus amigos y subordinados, y ahora, no podía entender las suyas propias. El whisky se deslizaba quemando por su garganta. Sin razón aparente, ese dolor le aliviaba, era extraño, pero siempre lo hacía. Sus dedos golpeaban incesantemente el reposabrazos de su sofá, estaba inquieto de nuevo. Había ido buscando soluciones a las preguntas, y había regresado con todavía más dudas. Pero sólo había sido un beso. Aunque con Stacy también dijo lo mismo. Un par de vicodinas más y el sueño le venció.

Ella, en cambio, todavía se mantenía despierta cuando el Sol volvía a salir. Era como una confirmación de que debía continuar, que el mundo no dejaba de girar por su dolor. Toda la noche en vela le había permitido analizar miles de posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahora. De las más surrealistas a las más plausibles, todas habían pasado por su mente. Y a última hora de la noche había optado por actuar ella, y adelantarse a lo que él pudiese hacer. Una explicación lógica y racional, tal como haría él, para algo que no se podía racionalizar.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de diagnósticos, incluso Cameron, cuando ella tocó suavemente al cristal y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que saliese. Él salió, extrañado y un tanto incomodo.

_-¿Qué es esto?- _preguntó él al ver que portaba una carpeta.

-_Échale un ojo. Así tienes una respuesta cuando ellos te preguntes de qué hablamos. Anoche…_

-_Olvídalo._- le cortó rápidamente.

-_Sé que esto es raro, pero necesitamos hablar._

-_Esa es la razón por la que los sentimientos son raros, no hay que hablar sobre esas cosas._ – Ella no esperaba menos de él, tratar de evitar temas comprometidos era su especialidad.

-_Yo estaba deprimida porque la adopción había fallado… y tú... Dejaste ver tus sentimientos humanos durante un segundo cuando nos besamos. Sólo quería darte las gracias por no aprovecharte_.

Mientras ella soltaba su discurso claramente preparado, él no sabia si reír porque estaba seguro que ella no creía que esas eran las razones, tanto como él no creía en Dios. Pero al mismo tiempo le embargó una sensación de inferioridad. Eso debía haberlo dicho él, haber racionalizado la situación, haberle dicho que sólo estaba riéndose de ella la otra noche. Pero en cambio, no había sido capaz de encontrar una respuesta en su mente, tan clara como la de ella. Se sentía herido en su orgullo por la entereza de ella. Alguna vez creyó que ellos… No iba a decir eso. Continuaría en su línea.

-_De nada, Cuando quieras dejar los besos, estoy aquí._

De regreso a su despacho se sintió satisfecha consigo misma. Habían sido muchos años de fingir delante de él, tal vez lo había perfeccionado tanto, hasta el punto de creerse ella misma lo que decía. Que ese beso tan sólo había sido por el dolor, y la compasión. Pero cuando lo rememoraba le temblaba cada musculo, la piel se le erizaba y sentía la urgente necesidad de acariciarse los labios buscando su tacto y su sabor. Tan sólo acercarse a él e inhalar su aroma le ponía nerviosa. Pero eso nunca lo reconocería, tan sólo había sido una debilidad del momento. Aún así, un gran momento.

Ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde les conduciría aquel beso, ni esta nueva situación, que ya habían vivido. No sabían si sus más irreconocibles deseos se harían realidad, y podrían repetir lo que ya vivieron una vez. O si tal vez, los dos serían demasiado orgullosos, como para aceptar que esa explicación carecía de sentido. Pero ambos estaban seguros de que un momento como el que habían vivido, era inolvidable.

*(A moment like this- Leona Lewis-Spirit)


End file.
